


红星与白星的爱情

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	红星与白星的爱情

Steve终于发觉了有哪里不对劲。

Bucky以前总是习惯性地走在他的左边。因为这样一来Steve就可以随时把盾牌转换到右侧，用自己的左手握住他完好的右手。

而现在，Bucky似乎总是在躲着Steve。他会不自觉地跟着Steve的盾牌移动，盾牌在哪边，他就变到哪边。

Steve终于忍不住了。

“Bucky......你没必要这么谨慎，我们还是可以像以前一样好。你没必要总是走在有盾牌的那一边。”

Bucky紧紧地用右手抓住自己的金属臂，舔着嘴唇低下头。——天哪，这个动作就Steve看来性感得要命。

“我没有逃。但我不知道为什么。”Bucky抬头望进Steve湛蓝的眼眸，从那里倒映出自己疑惑的脸。“最近它总是会突然变得特别沉。每次只有我靠近你盾牌的时候，才会变得和以前一样，不至于造成负担。”

“......？！”Steve惊讶地眨眨眼，“这是怎么回事儿？....也许它出了点问题，我们可以去问问Tony和博士。”

Stark大厦。

“噢......真是神奇的现象。”Tony瞪大眼睛，“你能想象吗！你的盾——”他指指Steve，“还有你的铁胳膊——”他向Bucky挑挑眉，“正处于恋爱期。”  
  
“Tony，这不好笑。”Steve皱眉，“到底怎么回事？”

"这次他没开玩笑。”Bruce抱歉地摊手，“我们检查过很多次了，只有这一种可能的解释。”

“博士，我们需要科学依据........”

“我也不好跟你们解释，总之....”

“总之我跟你们赌一根，哦不，一对老冰棍。”Tony打断他们，“今天晚上你们就能领略到盾牌和铁胳膊的爱情！”

Steve默默掩面，他知道自己继续追问肯定没啥结果不说，还会惹来Tony的又一发嘴炮，于是拉着Bucky回到了家。

“Tony真是的。”Steve叹了口气把盾牌放在床边，“这种时候，Bucky你别理他就好。什么盾牌和机械臂谈恋爱......”

他们依然相拥而眠，一切都还是那么平常。

次日清晨。

Bucky睁开眼睛，想伸个懒腰，左肩却意外的沉，他甚至没法动弹。他默默地偏过头，看见Steve的盾牌正紧紧地吸在自己的金属手臂上，上边的白星正好和铁臂上的红星对应。

Bucky咬咬牙，右手拼命地想把盾推开，可惜星盾纹丝不动，Bucky自己倒是用力过猛直接“嗵”的一声滚下了床。

“Bucky !!”Steve一下子惊醒，利落地一个翻身下床冲到Bucky身边，顺手扒下了黏在铁臂上的星盾。

“Steve.....你的盾.....好紧......”Bucky喃喃地说。

“......什么？”Steve把盾牌拿到眼前仔细一瞧，才发现白星上居然有红色的印记。他下意识地抬起Bucky的金属手臂，发现上边的红星居然有点残缺不全了。

“看吧，我赌一对老冰棍你们的盾和金属臂在谈恋爱！”Tony的声音在他们耳边炸开。

你倒是给我们解决一下这个问题啊。Steve在心里咆哮。算了，以后再说吧，先去给Tony买老冰棍好了，省得他天天拎着这个把柄不放。

Steve拿着盾贴上Bucky的铁臂，倾身给了Bucky一个吻。

“早安，Bucky。”

“早安，Steve。”

\------FIN-------


End file.
